magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Yates
Appearance Typical Appearance Nathaniel is a tall and rather frail looking boy with pale hair and complexion. He has vibrant blue eyes, though they're always accompanied by dark circles that make him appear tired and sickly. His right hand is wrapped with gauze tape, though there don't seem to be any wounds underneath. Mage Form Appearance As a Mage, Nathaniel's arms are hidden beneath seemingly endless coils of metal chains and gauze. The drape past the length of his legs to the floor, though can extend much longer depending on how much he uncoils them. The right side of his face is covered with eight mechanical lenses, all of which are the same color as his natural eyes. Personality Due to his struggles with communication, he fears talking to people and often tries to outright avoid interactions. He cannot seem to keep up with fast-paced or verbose talkers, and often only pretends to understand what is being said to him. He is slow to form words and has a peculiar way of speaking, and despite his appearance, his behaviors seem to resemble that of younger children. Most of the time he seems distracted, as if there's always something strange going on in his head... Background Thorell Maharaj invited Nathaniel to Fyr'st under the assumption that the name belonged to someone important from his past. However, Thorell quickly realized that he had brought in the wrong person, and through his contempt seems to be completely disinterested in exploring more into his history with Nathaniel. Battle Abilities As an entirely supportive character, Nathaniel is practically devoid of offensive moves. His only capability is tanking, and thus can only function in battles with allies. However, the nature of his weapons makes him a reach that allows his skills to be usable at any range. Normal Ability: ██u n▒█d ▒█ s▒ve h▒▒ *'Description:' Enemy gets caught in a barrage of chains and is forced to redirect their skill to Nathaniel, regardless of their originally intended target. The amount of damage taken is determined by random roll: 50% chance for half damage (50% absorption), 25% chance for quarter damage (75% absorption), 10% chance for no damage (100% absorption). Any roll over 50 is full damage taken (no absorption). This skill cannot be performed on a non-attacking target. Special Ability: █▒█ I █an▒t ▒e █▒m *'Description:' Uses the absorbed damages from the battle to heal himself or an ally. The amount healed is proportional to the total amount of damage absorbed. This skill automatically fails if Nathaniel did not use his normal skill at all during his transformation, or if all instances of it dealt full damage to him. Trivia *Despite his communication problems, his reading and writing skills seem to be fine. *His body temperature always seems abnormally cold to the touch, regardless of how much he wears or what the weather is like. *He has an very good sense of direction. *He seems to have problems falling asleep for long periods of time. Gallery Nate_MAGE_Sketch1.png|Fullbody Mage form Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive